My Secret Pet
by adagioredshift
Summary: Despite Sasuke's parents forbidding animals, the Uchiha finds an injured fox and takes it home to care for. But there's more to this "fox" than meets the eye. SasuNaru.Possible mpreg.AU
1. Chapter 1

**And yet...another new story...I wonder what is wrong with me...**

**Summary: Sasuke finds a fox, but his family doesn't allow pets. What if the fox's more than it lets on? There's no way he can keep a boy in the house!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything asscociated with the little guy...**

**Warnings: Yaoi, sex, lemon, ooc, swearing, mpreg etc etc etc...this is rated M for a reason! You don;t like any of these...don't read...**

**Pairings: SasuNaru, ItaNaru**

"No Sasuke! Now go to your room!"

That was the response Sasuke always got when he asked his parents if he could keep a pet. As a child, the Uchiha would constantly bring back little animals he'd find on his trips outside playing. He loved animals, but his family hated them intensely. According to them, animals were filthy flea ridden, disease carrying mongrels, especially ones found in the wild. Sasuke however, would spend his time outside, catching fish, lizards, anything and bringing them home. At one point in time, his neighbor gave him a small white dog out of sheer kindness. The small raven haired child instantly fell in love with it, naming it, and caring for it kindly. That was until his parents found out he was keeping a dog secretly in his room. After school one day, he found the dog missing. He searched for it and searched for it, blinded and drunk with tears, but it never came. He never saw the dog again.

After that, he stopped spending time outside and his happy childhood personality melted away. He became colder, less caring, and seemingly a heartless asshole at times, but deep down...he knew he still had that love for animals, kept it secret far after the incident into his teenage years. He was currently fifteen years of age.

Perhaps that was what motivated him one afternoon on the way back from school. It was a cold winter day, and the snow was coming down hard. He shivered a bit, and hugged himself to keep the warmth in his jacket. All that was on his mind was going home, sitting in front of the fireplace with a heavy blanket, and falling asleep.

"I live for fridays..." He told himself. The raven haired teen was so wrapped up in his destination that he didn't see a lump in the sidewalk at his feet. His foot touched the lump, and it moved a bit, causing his other foot to get caught, and he fell over, his limbs all tangled up with the strange snow covered lump.

"Ow! What the fuck is this!?"

The ice was slippery, and practically invisible, when it was at its most dangerous. Getting up was going to be a huge bitch. Sasuke sighed and his eyes widened as he stared at the lump which had managed to move to his chest.

"What is this thing?" Sasuke asked even though no one else was with him. The lump whined a bit, and the teen raised a glove covered hand, brushing off the tightly packed snow. He gasped in surprise at what was in front of him, a tiny little fox. They locked eyes a minute, and Sasuke expected for the little critter to scamper off immideately, but the fox stayed, just staring at him. The raven's obsidian eyes had a cold, hard exterior, staring daggers at the little fox, who retaliated with bright blue eyes, that were watery and pained. He finished scraping the snow, and gaped at the red snow in his hands. A long, deep cut was across the fox's thigh, making it unable to walk. Most likely it was going to die, if unable to get help, and staying in these cold winds, and snow only decreased it's chance for survivel. Both Sasuke and the fox knew it, and it stared at him with hopeless saddened eyes. He got up slowly, cuddling the animal in his arms. No one else was around meaning the task of taking it home fell on his shoulders.

"I can't do this normally...but if you die, I'd feel terrible..." Sasuke put the fox inside his jacket, warming it up, and walked the rest of the way home. There went his perfectly planned Friday, and most likely, weekend.

His house came into view, and he grabbed the now sleeping animal, lowering it gently into his bag and walking up the brick path and into the building. A wave of warm air greeted him, followed by the scent of something sweet baking

"Home already Sasuke?" His mother's voice rang from the kitchen. Sasuke walked into the kitchen, as to not raise suspicion. He was greeted with his mother's smiling face, and cheerful humming. "Have a good day?"

"Satifactory..." Sasuke replied almost monotonely robotical

"Alright then...well I'm making cookies, they should be done soon!"

"Thanks..." And with that Sasuke left the room. One he was positive he was out of sight, he raced upstairs and closed his door, locking it. He opened his bag and lifted the sleeping fox, putting it onto a towel from his shower that morning. The blood from the fox had soaked the inside of his bag, but that;s what he got for sneaking an animal into the house.

"Stay here" He commanded as ht tiptoed into the bathroom. The raven searched and searched for a large wrap around bandage and ran back to his room upon finding it. He had to be careful and cover all his evidence. As soon as this fox was better, it was leaving. Sasuke sighed as he carefully wrapped the bandage around it's injury. The animal had woken up, and was staring at him with his usual crystal blue eyes. It was just so adorable...Sasuke felt tears come to his eyes as he imagined letting it go. He wanted to keep it, but how? His parents rules we absolute, and him and the fox would be in trouble if it was discovered.

"Sasuke!!!" His mother's vouce rang out from downstairs "The cookies are done!!!"

Sasuke's stomach umbled at the thought of his mother's cookies. Her cooking was delicious "Ill be right down!!" he called and rushed down the hall to grab some.

"Heh mom's cooking is the best" Sasuke said smiling slightly with a cookie in his mouth. It was a slightly comical sight as he walked back up the stairs. As he walked into his room, a force came and punded im down into the ground. "What the fuck!?" He said slightly quietly so his mother wouldn't hear him

"Arigatou-ttebayo!!" A voice above him said. Sasuke's eyes took a minute to adjust and he saw a scruffy looking blond boy sitting on top of him. He had fox ears, and a puffy tail that wagged as he munched on one of the cookies. But that was not what got Sasuke's attention. What did was the fact that the kid was **STARK NAKED. **

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked once everything had been settled. He was looking around the room searching for the now missing fox, ignoring the still naked boy on his bed.

"What are you looking for?" The blond responded kneeling down beside him

"There was a little fox here...he was hurt"

"That's me!!" The blond proudly pointed to a bandage on his left thigh, wrapped in the same way. "Thanks for taking care of me-dattebayo!!"

"Wait...that little fox...was you?!"

"Yup! My name's Uzumaki Naruto!"

Sasuke pinched the bridge of his nose, realizing what he had gotten himself into "Oh boy..." Was his only response

"You okay?" Naruto patted Sasuke's back innocently "Cheer up!"

"No...no cheering up" Sasuek slapped the blond's hand away "Do you realize how much trouble I'm gonna be in!? I brought an animal home, which is already against the rules in my house, and not only that, the fox is a naked wierd kid!! You don't know how bad my parents can get!! You have to leave!"

"But...I don't know my way home..." Naruto's ears drooped as tears formed at the corners of his eyes

"O...okay you can stay for now...but you need clothes..." Sasuke just wanted to avoid water works in his room. Tears were pathetic...he hayed crying. He dug through the deepest reaches of his closet, looking for some clothes. He tossed the blond a pair of black boxers, a pair of orange pants, and a white tshirt "Put this on" he said not watching as the blond kitsune slowly put on the clothes, and cheered when he was done

"Shut up!! You can't let my parents know you're here!!!" Sasuke covered Naruto's mouth silencing him "If anyone finds you here, were screwed!!!"

"Will they throw me out?" Naruto asked, giving Sasuke puppy eyes. The raven blushed and looked away

"Yeah..so you have to be quiet..." He explained

"Okay! I can do quiet!" Naruto said bouncing back onto the bed, and muching on another cookie.

Sasuke chose the computer chair beside his bed "So Naruto..." he said "Where are you from"

"The forest" Naruto replied in between small cookie bites "My dad's king of it!"

"Your dad?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow 

"Yup! My dad is the legendary nine tails Kyuubi! And he rules the forest!!"

"I see...so what are you doing out here?"

"I got lost...and I hurt myself on something sharp that brushed against me, so I couldn't walk. And that's when you came by!!" Naruto said chipperly, his ears perking up

"Man this is going to be a ling weekend..." Sasuke said watching Naruto eat up what was left of the cookie stash he had taken upstairs.

**To be continued...**


	2. Chapter 2

Uhm...so...finally...updating this story.  
*fails massively*  
I just completely lost my streak for so many stories. *cough* Reviews help speed the process along *hint hint wink wink nudge*  
So anyway, I hope everybody likes this chapter.  
I might completely change the storyline since I did this so long ago and I'm just now getting around to fixing it

Disclaimer: Me + Naruto = no ownership.  
I am merely a fan making her work known to the world. Poor me. :[

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Winter vacations meant much to Sasuke.  
They were peaceful and rare occasions where he could wake up in the comfort of his own bed, not rushed by his mother.  
Times he could simply lazily watch snow falling outside his window, pitying the poor souls who were out in the frigidness while at the same time enjoying the warmth of his bedroom.  
But he was not prepared for what that morning would hit him with.

"Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Wake up wake up!!"  
Grumpily, the Uchiha male rose from the bed, staring into the eyes of the one who dared wake him. Even the usually fearless Uchihas knew that their youngest son was not to be awoken prematurely, at risk of the enjoyment of the remainder of their day.  
Sasuke HATED mornings.  
What he hated worse was being awakened on those mornings.  
But still his signature death stares appeared to fail at hitting the cheerful kitsune, who spent his energy dancing around the room.

Reluctantly, he cast a sideways glance at the clock, wincing when he noticed the time.  
6:02 AM.  
"Naruto...do you have any conceivable idea what time it is?" He questioned, shaking violently in an attempt to not pound the clueless fox into realization.  
Curiosly tilting his head, the forest prince flicked an ear off to the side and crouched low.  
"You mean you don't like mornings like this? Papa and me always get up when the sun rises and I thought you should too!"

A deep, collective sigh passed through the Uchiha's lips, pinching the bridge of his nose as he did so. The boy was naive yes, but this sense of naivety bordered on sheer stupidity.  
Of course, Sasuke couldn't expect much from an animal with extremely minimal human contact. It wouldn't be too long until he had to return the boy to where he came from anyway.  
_Won't that be a hassle off my back._

"I'm going back to bed. Don't wake me up."  
As he turned to hide back under his quilt, a stain of crimson caught his eye. Looking downwards at Naruto's thigh, he spotted a deep line of blood seeping from the bandages he'd placed there earlier, no doubt opened by the fox's boundless energy.  
"You idiot!"

Flying out from under the sheets, Sasuke grabbed the first aid kit from his nightstand and pulled the blond's leg straight. Naruto merely watched curiously, though the raven could tell that the contact hurt him.  
"You move around so damn much you opened the cut. You can't keep jumping around like this dobe."  
Once he'd finished, Sasuke crawled back into his bed, watching Naruto sitting awkwardly in the chair across from him.  
"You can't stay in that form like that. It's easier to hide you while you're a fox."  
"Hide?"  
"Forgotten already? Animals aren't allowed here. Much less strange naked fox boys."

It appeared that Sasuke's argument had one, since without another complaint, Naruto had once again turned into the orange ball of fluff he'd originally thought he rescued.  
He liked the blond much better that way. He talked less.  
Carefully scooping the fox into his arms, the raven placed him in a cushioned bed he had constructed in secrecy for the animals he often snuck home for temporary company. Naruto seemed to warm up to the bed, and calmly curled up into a tiny ball.  
Sasuke himself attempted to mimic this on his own bed, moving uncomfortably from position to position, to no avail.  
He turned to look at the blond, feeling rather hopeless, only to find Naruto sound asleep in the bin he'd placed him.  
"That little bastard woke me up and now he falls asleep before me?"

Abandoning the hopeless notion of sleep, Sasuke stood up and stretched, glancing out the snow laiden window. It would only take several days for the blond to heal, and then he could get rid of him. Everything would be normal.  
But somehow, normal was something he didn't want to return to. In the short time he'd known Naruto, the kitsune had managed to keep every waking moment undull. He was an unpredictable creature, and just the thing Sasuke needed to escape the confines of everyday life.

"Speaking of life, I might as well sneak the little dobe some food while everyone is asleep."  
With the utmost of silence, Sasuke crept down the stairs, careful not to wake his light sleeping brother. Itachi had always been an annoyance in Sasuke's life, always two steps ahead. It wasn't as if his older brother was out to expose Sasuke, but for someone as independant and reserved as he, the light teasing and prodding his nearly identical sibling imposed on him annoyed the boy to wits end.  
As he entered the kitchen, sunlight had just barely begun to creep through the windows, providing enough light so that he didn't stumble around blindly. Sasuke carefully rummaged through the cabinets, pulling out anything that didn't have utmost importance to his mother. She often took good inventory of the ingredients and foods often used, and could immideately tell when an unlucky culprit was sneaking extras.

Loaded with an armful of food, Sasuke again crept up the stairs and entered his bedroom, praying that the stunt the blond pulled the other day would not be repeated.  
He was in luck, Naruto remained asleep, curled in the makeshift animal bed. The raven breathed a sigh of relief and unloaded the food onto the bed, storing perishables in the tiny fridge hidden in his closet. Much to his distaste, he found himself still unable to sleep. It would be quite a bit amount of time before anything remotely interesting popped up, leaving Sasuke with nothing to do but watch his wall for a majority of it.  
Again he sighed, pulling open a bag of chips. While eating, his thoughts wandered again to Naruto. The gash, however it seemed no match for the blond's energy, was incredibly deep. He was no vet, and without proper treatment, he feared infection. Eventually he'd have to sneak Naruto outside and bring him to someone who _could_ treat him.

His eyes wandered to the floor, before spotting tiny droplets of blood leaving a trail to a shallow pool of the crimson liquid. It'd been the blood from before, that he neglected to clean.  
"Fuck, mom is going to kill me."  
With speed that rivaled a cheetah's, Sasuke flew from his chair and grabbed the nearest carpet cleaner he could find, furiously scrubbing away at the stains. He'd just barely reached the pool when the door flew open, and the younger Uchiha's eyes rose to meet his older brother's.  
"I heard a lot of commotion going on. It's strange for you to be up this early."  
"It's none of your business aniki. I heard something outside and I haven't been able to sleep since then."

Itachi leaned in closer, strands of his long ebony hair gently cascading down over his shoulders.  
"Is that...blood?"  
"No. I spilled juice on the floor."  
For a moment, his brother watched him in disbelief, and panic rose up within the Uchiha. Had he answered too quickly?  
"Hm...well, you should be careful. If mother finds out you were bringing food upstairs, she'll blow a fuse."  
"Don't I know it." Sasuke muttered, again returning to scrubbing the stain. Itachi simply smiled and turned to exit after several moments, closing the raven's door as he did so.  
Safe. They were safe for now. He smiled at his own accomplishment. It was difficult to fool someone as perceptive as his brother.

"Mmmnh...Sasuke-kun...who was that?"  
Sasuke turned just in time to see Naruto's head poking out from under the side, both fox ears flattened against his sun kissed locks.  
"I heard a man who sounded like Sasuke-kun."  
"That was just my brother."  
"Sasuke-kun's brother....is he nice?"  
"Hah, I'd feel a lot more comfortable if you kept your distance."

It was difficult for him to distinguish his and his brother's relationship. At times they got along, others they seemed to absolutely despise each other. Deep down though, everyone knew the Uchiha brothers were the same. Identical appearence, personality, even personal tasts. When Itachi had announced publicly his homosexuality, they all turned to Sasuke as if waiting for the boy to make his same confession.  
It amused him at times, though Sasuke felt pressured and obscured. He and Itachi were so much alike, that others often expected him to be exactly like his brother. A mirror image, without a will of its own.  
He hated Itachi for that.

"What are we doing today?"  
The blond had already found Sasuke's stash of food, and began to munch on it hungrily, his tail waving around in gleeful anticipation as he did so.  
Again the raven found his eyes wandering across Naruto's naked body, the blush tinting his cheeks growing more prominent the further he went.  
"Well, first we need to get some clothes on you. And then, we're going to the vet."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

How's that for a second chapter? Sorry if it's a little late. It's like 3:30 AM and I just wanted to get this done before I went to sleep.  
:B Sorry gaiz.


End file.
